Belonging
by thinkaman22
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DREAM DROP DISTANCE! Lea sits outside the tower, thinking on what he is now. However, according to Sora, he didn't even know who he was back then. Oneshot.


It was the dead of night. The stars shined brightly in the night sky above, and the moon was full. Almost everyone in Yen Sid's tower had gone to sleep for the evening, except for the newest member of the group.

Lea stood, his feet dangling off the edge of the rock that the tower stood on. He looked out in the distance, towards the rail road tracks that led to Twilight Town. His return to life had been nothing if not eventful. He learned that his friends were reborn again as well, that Isa was his enemy yet again, and that he was another one of the lucky keyblade wielders.

He summoned his key blade, and felt it's warmth surge through his body. It was really no different from his chakrams, except that there was a long, red blade pointing out of each of them. Sighing, he put the blade away. He was given a new chance at life, and he was going to make the most of it. But there was something inside him that was wrong. Like something was missing.

The sounds of footsteps jarred him from his thoughts. "Axel?"

He turned to his back, seeing Sora walking towards him. "I told you, my name's Lea- Ah, never mind. So, what do you need?"

Sora smiled that large, dumb grin of his? "Can I sit next to you?" Axel nodded, and Sora took a seat next to him. "I just wanted to know what's wrong. You haven't really been speaking with anyone."

Lea sighed, "Nothing, really. Just getting used to this whole 'heart' thing humans have. It's kinda nice to have it."

Sora laughed, "Yeah, I like it. But Axel, you've always had a heart. Nothing should be new to you."

Lea shook his head. "Sora, I've only had a heart since I was brought back. When I was with the Organization, I was a Nobody. We didn't have hearts."

Sora sighed, "Are you sure? Think about it, Axel. If you didn't have a heart, would you have called Roxas your friend? If you didn't have a heart, would you have sacrificed yourself to save us back in The World That Never Was?"

Lea stared off into the distance. In hindsight, maybe those emotions were there. But... "Maybe I did have those emotions.. But I didn't think with them. I didn't feel them. I was with Roxas because he was my friend. Perhaps I felt joy... But I didn't know it then. But I do now. Looking back, I was happy... But at the time, I was just there. Not feeling the emotions I had. And when I sacrificed myself... Sorry, Sora, but it wasn't for you. It was to save Roxas, not you."

Sora looked at him for a few moments, and then looked out into the distance, "You say that, but I think you're wrong. Even if Roxas wasn't a part of me... You would have came to my aid. Because your heart knew the Organization was wrong. Your heart knew what you had to do. And you listened to your heart. Whether you knew it or not, you listened to it, Axel. And that's why you're here. The keyblade chose you because you're willing to give everything for the people you care about. It chose your heart because it was strong enough to die for what's right. And I think you've had that heart all along."

Lea looked back to Sora, unsure how to respond. "Is he right?" Lea thougt, "Have I really been a fool this entire time?" He frowned, unable to come to an answer.

Sora cleared his throat, "Hey! No frowns! Only smiles are allowed here!"

Lea chuckled, then gave Sora the same grin he always had. "Better, oh great key blade wielder?"

"I'll say. That dumb grin of yours is always entertaining."

"Huh?"

Lea turned to Sora, and saw Roxas staring back at him. Open mouthed, he rubbed his eyes, and saw Sora again. "What's wrong, Axel? Is there something on my face?"

Lea shook his head. "It's nothing... I just remembered why I'm here, that's all."

Sora tilted his head, "Oh? And why's that?"

Lea smiled, "Because my friends are in danger. As long as Xenanort wreaks havoc woth his nobodies, no one is safe. I'm here to stop him, no matter what."

Sora grinned, "That's right! Axel, I think you're going to do great!" Sora stood up, "Come on, we should get some rest." He held out his hand.

Lea took it, and for the first time in a long time, he felt his heart beat. He knew what he was feeling. Freindship. Trust. Respect. He knew now that he had found where he belonged.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review, if it's not too much trouble! This is my first KH fic, so please help me out. Until next time...

"Despite how delicous the rides look, please refrain from licking the rides. Do you know where those rides have been? People have sat on those rides! WITH THEIR BUTTS! ... Or go ahead and lick them, but don't say we didn't warn you."

Eggman, from Sonic Colors.


End file.
